The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device structures, and more particularly to a latch and spring assembly for installing a pluggable computing device.
A central electronic complex (CEC) structure is a set of hardware that defines a computer assembly (e.g., a mainframe computer), which includes central processing units (CPUs), computer memory, communication channels, data controllers, storage devices, power supplies, and other computing components. A CEC can be installed into a rack (e.g., a server rack) that is a component of a mainframe computer assembly or another collection of computing devices. Mainframe computers are computing systems that are utilized for critical applications and bulk data processing, such as statistical processing, enterprise resource planning, and transaction processing.
CECs are capable of connecting and interfacing with additional computing components and electronic assemblies of a mainframe computer or other computing system, and many such components are capable of plugging into a CEC. For example, a power supply can be a pluggable device that can be attached to a CEC as part of a mainframe computer assembly. In additional examples, distributed converter assemblies (DCAs) can be pluggable devices that may be installed with a connection to a CEC.